Determine the dosing regimen of DMP 266 in combination with nelfinavir in chilren, study the safety profile of DMP 266 in combination with nelfinavir in children, and define the pharmacokinetics and safety of a liquid preparation of DMP 266 in combination with nelfinavir in infants and young children.